Techniques may be available to lower power operation in certain devices, particularly those devices using batteries as the power source. New modes of operation have been incorporated into some devices so as to reduce power usage when the device is not in full operation. For example, a device may be placed in a “sleep mode” when power is shut off to the device when not in operation. In another example, a device may be placed in a “drowsy mode,” where the power supply is still on but the voltage is reduced so that the difference between a “1” voltage level and a “0” voltage level is smaller than it would be in normal operation. The circuits supporting such lower power operations, however, may still consume significant amounts of space and power. Reductions in circuit size may further decrease battery size, which may comprise a significant factor in the size and weight of the overall device. Consequently, there may be a need for improvements in power reduction techniques.